


Magic Wand

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Loki/reader - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is getting ready for her date with Loki, and is trying a new hair style. Fluffiness ensues stemming from the curling wand. Told in the first person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Wand

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I don't really know what compelled me to write this, I kind of just did...oh, and for anybody who doesn't know, a curling wand is basically just a curling iron that doesn't have a clamp. Enjoy! :)

I cursed silently as I burned my fingers once again on the hot instrument in my hand. That accursed curling wand was turned up to its highest temperature setting to firmly set my curls in place. I was trying out a new hair style to surprise my boyfriend. Normally, my hair gets straightened to remove its ugly waves in favor of silky smooth tresses. As the last section of my hair twisted into place, I heard a knock on my door.  


“Coming!” I shouted as I fixed my hair into place. I knew Loki could hear me through the thin door, so I took a deep breath and went to let him inside.  


“Hey, Loki,” I said, and he drew his eyes up to meet mine. He’d been looking at the flowers in his hands, but as he caught sight of my appearance they froze and widened. Loki licked his lips and swallowed nervously.  


“My God, you look ravishing,” he said. I blushed and looked at my feet.  


“Thank you. You look very handsome yourself,” I said. “Why don’t you come in?”  


I stepped aside to allow him to enter, and he did after a moment of hesitation. Loki stopped just inside my doorway, unsure of how to proceed. He’d never been inside my home before, so this was unfamiliar territory for both of us.  


“Why don’t we find a vase for those?” I asked pointing to the flowers Loki was holding. He looked down at them as if he had forgotten he had brought them. I smiled and took Loki’s hand, leading him to the kitchen. Suppressing a giggle, I noticed that his palm was sweaty. “You okay?”  


“Yes,” he answered quickly. “I’m perfectly fine. What would make you think otherwise?”  


“Loki, you look like a frightened rabbit,” I said and he hung his head in embarrassment. I went to him and stroked his cheek. “Oh, darling, don’t be embarrassed. It’s only me.”  


I took the flowers out of Loki’s hand and laid them on the table. Turning back toward him, I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips to his. Loki gasped into my mouth before he enfolded me in his arms and kissed me back passionately. My arms wound around his neck drawing our bodies even closer together. Loki’s hands made their way up and tentatively tangled in my hair.  


“What’s wrong, Loki?” I asked when we broke apart and I saw his troubled expression.  


“It’s nothing, love,” he replied in a very unconvincing tone of voice. I raised an eyebrow skeptically, to which he sighed resignedly in reply. “It’s just that I wish you’d told me you are practicing magic instead of springing it on me like this. I could’ve helped you. I could’ve been your instructor, even!”  


What in the world was he talking about? Loki saw the look of confusion on my face and frowned.  


“Oh, come now, (y/n)! Don’t feign ignorance,” he said exasperatedly. He reached a hand up and caressed my new curls. “Where else would you have gotten the means to alter your tresses like this?”  


I couldn’t help it: I burst out laughing.  


“Oh, Loki, my darling, I didn’t use magic for that,” he looked at me with disbelief etched on his features. “Let me show you.”  


Taking his hand, I led my technologically ignorant boyfriend to the bathroom where I’d gotten ready only moments before. I plugged the curling wand back in and turned it back on.  


“So you are practicing the type of sorcery that requires a wand? That’s very dark magic, indeed, love. You really should’ve allowed me to teach you—“ he started, but I clamped a hand over his mouth.  


“Loki, please listen! This isn’t magic!” I pointed to the heating implement. “That is a type of Midgardian device that most women here use called a curling iron. There are many different styles, and, since this one is shaped like a wand, that is what it is called: a curling wand. No magic is involved, only heat and hair.”  


“How does it work?” He asked with growing curiosity. Oh, how I smiled at this golden opportunity!  


“Allow me to demonstrate,” I said as I reached out and separated a small section of Loki’s hair from the rest. I wrapped it around the wand and counted out the time silently. As I released Loki’s hair, my finger slipped and came in contact with the hot metal. I yelped and Loki was standing over me in an instant. He’d felt the heat radiating off the wand when I’d used it on him, so he had an idea of what’d happened. Loki held my hand tenderly in his and his fingers turned blue. He was adopting his Jotun form to soothe my injured hand!  


“I told you this wand was dangerous, magic or not,” Loki said quietly. His so-good-feeling hands found not only the burn from a moment ago, but the ones from earlier, as well. Loki seemed to take notice of those as he cooled them simultaneously. His brow furrowed. “Darling, did you get all of these trying to make your hair like that?”  


I nodded and he looked stunned.  


“But, why would you do that? Why would you put yourself through such a torment?” he asked. “Why would you hurt yourself?”  


“It wasn’t intentional, but I put myself through this for you. I wanted to impress you, Loki. You’re always so strong and handsome and perfect, and I wanted to at least attempt to make it look like we belong together,” I said looking down at my feet.  


“Oh, dove,” Loki said as his lips connected with my forehead. “You don’t need to change yourself for that. We already look perfect together.”  


He turned us so that we were facing the small mirror on the wall.  


“You see? Staring back at us is a pair of royals: a king and the queen who makes his life worth living. If any onlookers cannot see how we truly are, then they are either blind or stupid…or both,” Loki stated matter-of-factly. “Besides, (y/n), you needn’t try to impress me, because I am already dazzled by you on a daily basis. I love you so very much, my oh-so-beautiful girl.”  


With that, Loki pressed his lips to my temple, and his now-normal hands clasped my waist gently. I turned in his arms, and our lips locked. After a moment, Loki broke the kiss and looked at me sheepishly.  


“Do you think that I could try your…curling wand?” He asked, and I nodded. Loki smiled and kissed my forehead. “Would you guide me?”  


I nodded again, and Loki turned to the hot instrument. About half of an hour later, we emerged from the bathroom both sporting new hairdos. Loki’s curls looked considerably better than mine, which I attributed to his deft fingers, although he utterly denied it. So that evening at the restaurant, when we received multiple complements on our appearances, seeing Loki looking just as flustered as I did helped to keep me calm.  


“We should do this more often,” Loki stated when we reached my door.  


“What? Go on dates?” I asked. He chuckled quietly and reached up to stroke a finger into my curls.  


“Well, yes, but that’s not what I meant,” he said kissing my forehead. “I meant that we should try new things together more often.”  


Loki looked into my eyes and brushed an errant strand out of my face.  


“May I kiss you, love?” He asked, and how could I possibly refuse? Loki’s strong, soft lips met with mine as we stood on the doorstep to my home. The scene was straight out of a dream: two lovers locked in a kiss of true passion.


End file.
